BB' Braxton
by Grayce07
Summary: A young girl arrives in the Bay looking for her family that she hasn't seen or had contact with for six years. Her stay was only meant to be temporarily, but will it become permanent?
1. Chapter 1

Stepping off the bus I took in the sight around me, golden beaches, bight blue sea-waters. Nothing like back home in Ireland or even at my Grandparents in Yabby Creak. The welcome to 'Summer Bay'' sign greeted me to the small coastal town. Knowing that I only had a short amount of time to locate and see the people I wanted to see I set off into the small with my shoulder bag slung over my shoulder. Not having any idea where they lived or worked I wasn't sure how I would find the people I had't seen or had any contact with since I was nine, six years ago. It wasn't by choice I choose not too see them or to loose all contact with them, my dad wanted me as far away from them and their lifestyle as possible , so when a opening within his company came available in Ireland he took the job straight away. Two weeks later we left and have been there every since.

Deciding that asking around would probably be my best bet. I could kill too birds with one stone, get and drink and try and find some information on the people I was looking for with this in mind I walked into a small diner beside the pier. It was modern with plenty of seats and tables. The diner wasn't too crowed, a few seats were still available and two woman working behind the counter. A older woman with red hair that was in line with the bottom of her face was wearing a white blouse with an apron over it, her bottom half was hidden behide the counter as she served a man. The other woman who was younger in age had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail came out from behide the counter and went to clear the empty tables. As I approached the counter the man being served collected his coffee to go and thanked the woman ''Thanks Irene'' she responded ''Your welcome Sid''.

When I reached the counter the woman - Irene smiled at me '' What can I get you darl?'' , ''An orange juice please'' I replied. As she went to get me my juice I decide she would probably no a lot of the local's and would be a good person to ask for information from. She arrived back with my juice the same time as the other woman came back, '' That will be $1.20 please''. I gave her the right change and choose then to ask her '' I was wondering if you might no where I could find someone, I'm not sure of their address or where they work but I no they live in Summer Bay'' , ''Course darl, I could try help you find them what's their name's?''. I sighed with relief when she answered, hoping that she would say yes and hoping even more that she knew them, '' Braxton, Darryl, Heath and Casey Braxton. If I could just find one of them it would be brilliant'' I smiled at her. At the mentioning of the Braxton's the other woman seemed interested. 'Hi, I'm Leah'' she introduced, 'How do you know the Braxton's?. Taking this as a sign she knew them, or at least where I could find them I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I answered ''I'm their sister''.

_**A/N **I know that there are a lot of 'Braxton Sister/Daughter' stories on here , I read all of them but I just wanted to give this ago. Let me know what you's think? If I should go on or not, or what you would like to see happen with the story. Thanks. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

After sharing a quick glance with one another both women turned to look at me,

'' Sister?'' Leah questioned.

''Yeah, like a brother only female''

The women didn't seem too amused with my answer, but how was I suppose to respond to Leah's question

'' Are you sure?, they never mentioned a sister"

Seriously 'Am I sure?' Yes I'm quite sure. I'm hardly going to make it up in fairness. Its not like I'm going to land in town and pretend that I'm related to them.

'' Yes, I'm sure. Do you have and address or know where I could find any of them? The hope could be heard in my voice. I didn't have much time and after six year's of no contact after minute counted.

''Em yeah hun, they live at 31 Saxton Avenue, but you should check out Angelo's above the surf club. Brax's restaurant, it will be easier to find then the house" Irene informed me.

I was grateful to have found out not only where they lived but also where Darryl worked after only asking one person. Thanking both Irene and Leah I grabbed my juice and left the diner in search of the surf club. Hoping that I would find one of them there. I didn't know my way around Summer Bay, even though I grew up in Mango River until I was nine I don't remember ever visiting the town. I didn't want to spend the little time I had looking for them.

I wasn't too sure how the boys would react to seeing me again. When we left for Ireland it was without telling anyone apart from my grandparents on my dad's side. They welcomed the idea not wanting their son or granddaughter near the 'River Boy' life style of fighting, robbing, drugs and trouble with the law. Dad never told my brother's knowing that they would not be happy about it, especially Darryl.

I was always close too my three brothers and when me and my dad first moved to Ireland I refused to talk to him for two weeks, apart from when it was necessary. Since it was summer and I didn't know anyone I had know choice but to talk to him again. Despite pleading and many tantrums my dad wouldn't let me ring any of my brothers, when I got older and had a phone of my own I didn't have any contact numbers and since I had nothing to do with my mother since I was seven getting a number of her was impossible. Social networking sites weren't much hope either. My dad was a *Guard and was very strict when it came to social networking sites. If I didn't know some directly I wasn't to add or accept friend requests, something he was very adamant about and made sure I did. If I had adding any of the boys he would have been sure to no and would have put a stop to it quickly.

Walking along the beach with my shoes in my hands I kept an eye on the buildings I was passing. It was still quite early only 8.30 and there wasn't many people around, although there were a couple of students around. The boys dressed in jeans, white shirt and tie and the girls in checkered wine coloured dress with white socks and flats black shoe's walking beside the beach on the footpath and grass area. They all had identical blue backpacks with I presumed to be the school crest.

After about five minutes of walking along the beach I spotted a read and yellow sign reading 'Surf Club' and above that on the second floor of the building a sign in curvy righting was 'Angelo's'.

A small grin spread across my face as I dusted the sand of my feet, slipped on my shoes and made my way towards the large building. As I walked into the surf club I took a moment to look around, there was a pool table which took up most of the space near stairs which I presume led to Angelo's, there was a gelato bar beside a small counter which housed a till and a few high top table some with stools and some without.

Not being all to contain my excitement at the prospect of seeing one off my older brothers I all but skipped towards the stairs. As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't help the feeling of nervousness which overcame me, what if they weren't happy to see me? What if they were angry that I didn't speak to them in six year's? These thoughts were almost enough to make me want to turn around, leave the surf club and get the next bus back to Yabby Creak. But I knew that I would only know how they felt if I kept on walking and faced them. I wouldn't waste the journey. I slowly made my way up the rest of the stairs taking a moment to calm my nerves as I made it too the top and stood outside the door. After giving myself a little pep talk, I reached out and pushed the door forward.

**_A/N_ Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :) I'm not really sure if there will be any 'Chax' in this story. I had originally planned that Charlie would be dead and there would be some 'Bratalie'. But I'm opening to suggestions on what you's would like. Also Brax doesn't have a daughter or son in this story. I'm planning a Brax daughter story at the moment, which will feature Charlie, unless you's want her in this story in which case she will not be Brax's daughter's story. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding my story to your alerts, please keep doing so :) **


	3. Hello Darryl

_**I don't own Home and Away or any of the recognized characters.**_

_After giving myself a little pep talk, I reached out and pushed the door forward._

* * *

Looking around the room before I fully entered I noticed all the white chairs were turned upside down and sitting on the tables. A long high top counter ran about 2 meters long near the top of the room facing towards the door. Five or six high stools sat in front of the counter. A selection of drinks were on display behind counter.

Near the top of the room at a table with some of the chairs resting properly on the floor, sat a man who I'd recognize anywhere even though I couldn't see his face as he was engrossed with the paper spread out in front of him.

As I took a step inside after what seemed like a life time but was only about 30 seconds a voice called out

"Sorry mate we ain't open yet, call back around 11" he kept on with his work not once stopping or looking at me.

Taking a deep breath hoping this was going to pan out the way I wanted it to I took another step further into the restaurant.

" Okay, I suppose if your too busy I could call back",

I only had my sentence out when his head shot up, a smile graced my face as I saw my oldest brother Darryl staring at me. He looked shocked, surprised, confused and finally happy.

I slowly turned around, as if I was going to leave, when I heard a chair being pulled back and hurried footsteps coming towards me.

" Hey, wait! Don't even think about leaving BB." He threatened, but the joking could be heard in his voice.

I quickly turned around to see my brother standing in front off me, not a second later did he have his arms wrapped around me giving me the tightest hug I had ever received. He pulled back from the hug, still holding me as he looked me over once again as if too see was I really there. After taking me in he seem satisfied that I was real he pulled me in for a another hug placing a small kiss on top of my head.

After a few minutes he finally let me go and took a step back.

" God, you've gotten so tall, and your hair is so long. You've just grown so much" he just kept staring at me as if he was afraid I disappear.

" It has been six years"

Immediately the smile left his face and was replaced with a frown. I felt awkward now.

"I know. I looked for you everywhere I could think off, but you just disappeared. I begged your grandparents to tell me where you were but they wouldn't"

"We moved to Ireland"

He smiled as I spoke, "got yourself a little accent too"

I could feel my face burn a little as I blushed, whenever I visited my grandparents they would always comment on how I picked up the accent so quick, I always found myself blushing when it was brought up.

"Yep" I replied not knowing what to say.

''If your busy I could call back later?" I asked hoping he would say no stay.

"What?! No stay!" He exclaimed quite fast. "I haven't seen you in years, I'm hardly going to let you walk out that door now, am I?"

As he spoke I walked further into the restaurant, taking a chair of the table and placing it on the door near to were Darryl was sitting when I first walked in.

" Was hoping you'd say that" I replied with a smile as sat down.

"So, you staying for good? He asked with a hopeful look as he took his seat from earlier.

* * *

_**Sorry it has taken me for ever to upload this, I've had a really busy things will calm down now. I've decided to go ahead with my orignal plan of a **_**'Bratalie' **_**pairing in this story. Sorry its such a short chapter with nothing really happen but I just wanted to put something up. I will be uploading on Sunday night Irish time hopefully.**_

_ Would love to hear your taughts so please review :) _

_ Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or favourited my story._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry its been so long. Confused about anything? Fell free to ask questions :)**_

I didn't answer Darryls question , knowing that the answer I was going to give him wasn't what he wanted to hear. I only have a couple of hours to spend with my oldest brother and I didn't want to spend it with him going off on one.

_"Darryl Braxton working in a restaurant, who would have taught it"_ I said in a teasing voice, smirking.

He have me a smirk of his own _"Owning a restaurant"_

_"Seriously? "_ this really stunned me, the Darryl I had grown up with would have had any interest in a restaurant, guess I'm not the only one who changed.

He just nodded in return. I look around the restaurant with a small smile, if Darryl really did change , would Dad let me get back in touch with him, Heath and Casey? I really hope he would, but for him to know that they changed I'd have to tell Dad that I came to see them and I knew that wouldn't go down well. Although Dad and Darryl had been best mates growing up, he didn't want me to have anything to do with him or my other brothers. It helped that Dad had sole custody of me, not having to have any contact with Cherly my mam.

_"So is Heath and Casey around? "_

_''Getting sick of me already?" _He asked in a serious voice, a sad expression dawning his face.

_"WHAT!? No I just wanted.." _he cut me off with a loud laugh.

"I'm only joking BB,relax. I call them know okay "

As Darryl took out his phone to ring the boys, I looked through the papers Darryl was working with before I arrived, they were just boring things like invoices from orders and the work rota. Looking at the rota I saw that Casey worked here as a delivery boy, he was definetly getting stick for that.

"They should be here in about ten minutes, I didn't tell them you were here. I can't wait to see the look on their faces. " he said putting his phone in his pocket.

"Me either" I agreed with him. After six years the taught off having my three brothers in the same room as me had me as excited as a child on christmas morning.

_''So Summer Bay? When this this happen?''_ . The boys had always been _**RiverBoys**_, part of the reason Dad made us move, now they were living in _Summer Bay_ and owning a restaurant.

_'' About two years, mam kicked Casey out and one thing led to another and we ended up here.''_

_''Cheryl kicked Casey out?, why?'' _ he gave me a weird look when I called her Cheryl and not mam, but what did he expect, she was never a mother to me.

_''eh, cos he decided to stick with school'' _ he replied.

_''Your joking right? I know she is a terrible mother but seriously? Most parents would kick their child out for dropping out. Cheryl really is one of a kind'' _ I knew she was a bad mother but this a knew low for her.

_''You know what she is like, speaking of mam you going to see her?" _he asked seriously.

Where did that come from? He knew that not only did I hate Cherly but she also terrfied was a reason Dad had sole custody of me and she was the one reason I was glad we moved to Ireland.

_"No" _I said curtly, annoyed that he would even ask me.

"She changed you know, I know she would be delighted too see you" he pleaded her case.

I was getting angry with him now, I wanted to spend the little time I had with my big brothers but now my mood was doing a 360 degree turn.

_"Can we just not talk about her, I'm enjoying myself and dont want that to change" I _think he could hear it in my voice that it wasn't up for discussion bcause he dropped the subject.

We could hear voices and footsteps coming from ouside the door. This was it, I was finally going to see Heath and Casey.

_**Thanks for reading, drop me a comment on what you'd like to see in this story, open to all suggestions :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

The voices grow louder outside the door, I could make out their silhouettes as a hand move towards the door handle. This was it, I was finally going to see them after six long years. The handle was pushed down and the door opened painfully slow. I was bursting to jump out of my seat, run to the door and yank it open but I stayed seated calmly. I think Darryl could see my excitement as he gave me a small laugh.

Finally the door opened to reveal Heath and Casey. Heath was dressed it what had always been his typical attire, a grey vest top, black board shorts and flip flops. I couldn't help but notice that he had two additional tattoo from the last time I had seen him, one on his upper arm and the other on his neck. He had only a tattoo on his bicep reading _Blood and Sand _, the river boys slogan the last time I time I was here. Darryl also had the same tattoo across he chest, I remember as a child tracing the letters over and over again, amazed that it didn't was off in the shower or after a surf like my homemade marker tattoo's did. Casey hadn't appeared to have changed much from the twelve year old I left behind, he had grown taller and his face was much more mature but that seemed to be the only visible sign of change in the last six years.

Both boys seemed stunned into silence as neither had muttered a sound since they walked in and saw me sitting at the table. Suddenly Heath was taking long fast strides towards me, anticipating that I was getting a hug from him I jumped from my seat and he pulled me into his arms, Casey following suit when he finished.

I sat back down, Heath and Casey taking seats beside me.

"_I can't believe you're here BB.I taught we would never see you again after Nate kidnapped you" _

_"Heath he didn't kidnap me, he is my Dad" I argued back_

_"BB, he took you in the middle of night away from the rest of your family, never informed us that he was leaving and taking you with him and leaving no way from any one to contact you. If that isn't kidnap then I don't know what is"_

_"He is my Dad, he doesn't have to tell you that he is bring me half way round europe if he doesn't want too and he wanted me away from you's and the RiverBoys he isn't going to leave a phone number and address,is he? _" Even though I hated my dad decision to separate me from my brothers I wasn't going to let Heath bad mouth him when he isn't here to defend himself.

_"Oh, so you wanted to go and forget all about us, is that it?" _

_"Heath thats not what she meant" _defended Casey_, "So why did Nath changed his mind and let you come see us?"_

Dad change his mind? Not a hope, if he ever fines out that I here when I'm meant to be back in my grandparents in Yabbie Creek I dead.

_" Well, em.. you see.. He doesn't know I'm here!" _ I rushed out as I stole a glance at Darryl, him raising an eyebrow as if to ask an exclamation.

_"I really wanted to see you guys but knew Dad would never agree, so with him gone up coast for a couple of days for a wedding and gran having an appointment in the city, needing grandpa to drive her I knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to come see you's. I just had to tell Uncle Jack that I was visiting Gemma for a few hours, promising to text him every little while to check in" _I explained, proud of myself .

_"How did you know where to find us?"_Casey asked

_" I was talking to Kylie Jones on facebook and she mentioned that you'd moved to Summer Bay. So I got a bus here, asked a woman in the dinner and was lucky that she knew yous and here I am"_

_"You do realise that if Nate finds out your in big trouble" Heath smirked._

_"I know, but it will be worth it" ._And it really would be.

_"Ok, enough talking we only have a few hours lets do something fun."_

Darryl got up grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door before turning around and telling us to hurry up. As we made our way downstairs Darryl put an arm around me. I couldn't help but smile, today was only going to get better.

** Let me know your thoughts :)**


End file.
